1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the water valve art, and more particularly, to a temperature sensitive shower diverter valve that diverts the water from a bather when the temperature of the water is too hot or too cold and automatically resets when water of the proper temperature arrives.
2. Background Art
When a shower is first turned on by a bather, the temperature of the water is usually unsatisfactory. The water in the hot water pipe leading to the shower mixer valves and the water in the pipe from the mixer valves to the shower head is cold. This water must be allowed to run from the system in order to obtain heated water through the hot water pipe. When the hot water finally arrives, the temperature of the water leaving the shower head is often too hot. The bather knows from prior experience that this is the usual procedure and therefore carefully stands to the side of the shower spray to adjust the temperature of the water by turning the shower water mixer valves until the desired temperature is achieved.
Even after the desired temperature is achieved, the temperature of the water may fluctuate during the course of a shower. A sudden drop in either cold or hot water pressure elsewhere in the system such as caused by the flushing of a toilet, the operation of a washing machine, or the start of another shower can rapidly change the temperature of the water. The problem is little more than an inconvenience for agile bathers who can accomodate to the changes by jumping from the spray and readjusting the mixer valves. The problem is more serious for less adept bathers who may be sprayed with freezing or scalding water that can actually injure the skin, cause falls, or create other health problems.
Several devices have been developed that address the problem by automatically adjusting the mixer valves. This approach is generally expensive requiring elaborate installations into the existing system inside the walls. In addition, the automatic mixer valve systems do not solve the initial problem of controlling a cold water spray at the start of a shower. Another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,790 issued to Merrill F. McGinnis and provides a mechanical thermostatic valve at the shower head. The valve stops the flow of water out of the shower head when the water is too hot but does not provide any protection from cold water. Once activated, the McGinnis valve stops the bather from taking or completing a shower. In order to reset the valve, the bather must push a relief valve releasing the hot water from the thermostat and then wait while the valve cools down before the thermostat reopens to restart the shower spray.